Rest in Pieces
by Oryn
Summary: Broken hearted chief advisor of Imladris. You'll find out soon why. Slash E/G. Arsip fic lama.


Disclaimer : I don't own LOTR.

A/N : This songfic inspired by Saliva's song, "Rest In Pieces". I wrote this when I got emotional breakdown, so I don't care if this fic is totally miserable, melancholic or somewhat oversentimental.

~*~

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time, it just shot down my spine_

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Remind me how you laid us down_

_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

_Would you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Let me rest in pieces_

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_You got much closer than I thought you did_

_I'm in your reach,you held me in your hands_

_But could you find it in your heart, to make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Let me rest in pieces_

~*~

Suatu pagi di Imladris. Pagi yang cerah. Langit biru semarak di luar sana dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih berarak. Anor memancarkan cahayanya tanpa ragu-ragu, melimpahi seluruh Imladris dengan kehangatannya yang tanpa syarat. Di kejauhan dapat terdengar burung-burung berkicau riang, berkejaran dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. Tanpa beban. Begitu ceria. Udara saat itu demikian bersahabat dan menjanjikan satu hari yang sempurna. Namun, tidak bagi Erestor.

Erestor mengejapkan mata terbangun begitu secercah cahaya Anor yang menelusup dari sela-sela tirai jendela menerpa wajahnya. Dia mengernyitkan muka dan membalikkan tubuh, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal. Namun, dia tidak dapat kembali meneruskan tidurnya yang gelisah. Dalam beberapa detik, semua bayangan tentang kejadian semalam menerobos pikirannya yang lelah. Semuanya, setiap detil. Dan itu membawa serangan nyeri yang seketika menghunjam dadanya tanpa ampun. Mengirimkannya ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Erestor menghela nafas berat. Sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali bisa membenamkan diri dalam-dalam ke balik selimutnya, berbaring di tempat tidur, mengurung diri di kamarnya sehari penuh saja. Hanya sehari. Satu hari bukanlah waktu yang lama jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa milenia kehidupan yang bisa dijalani oleh seorang peri. Namun, ada sedikit bagian yang masih waras di otaknya yang bagaikan bel terus berdering mengingatkannya bahwa dirinya punya tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Dia adalah _chief advisor_ Imladris yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas segala urusan rumah tangga Lord Elrond. The Last Homely Home bisa kacau aktivitasnya tanpa dirinya. Minimal di sana-sini pasti ada saja ketidaklancaran. Dan itulah yang memberati pikirannya sekarang. Tidak. Dia tidak bisa hanya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, membiarkan hatinya meleleh pada suasana melankolik yang tak berujung. Dia harus bangun secepatnya dan bersiap-siap untuk sarapan lalu memulai pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Ini saja sudah termasuk kesiangan karena dia biasanya bangun begitu Anor menyemburat merah di ufuk timur.

Namun, sisi lain dari dirinya memprotes. Ini tidak adil. Sudah entah berapa milenia dia mengabdi di Imladris hampir tanpa mengecap liburan. Kini, ia sungguh memerlukan satu hari saja bebas dari semua tugas-tugasnya. Dia cuma mau menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya sebelum kembali menekuni tugas-tugas rutinnya. Daripada tetap bekerja dengan pikiran yang melayang entah ke mana dan perasaan tak keruan. Lord Elrond pasti mau memahami. Bukankah semua makhluk memiliki limit ketahanan yang sukar dipaksakan untuk dilampaui? Termasuk peri, makhluk yang demikian agung, mulia dan seakan tak kenal kelemahan layaknya manusia.

Erestor masih bimbang ketika terdengar ketukan di pintunya, disusul sebuah panggilan.

"Lord Erestor, apakah Anda sudah bangun?"

Erestor perlahan bangkit dengan segan. Dengan adanya panggilan itu, mau tak mau sebuah keputusan telah ditetapkan atasnya.

"Ya, Lindir," sahutnya pelan dengan suara yang terdengar asing di telinganya sendiri.

"Oh...biasanya Anda sudah mengecek di dapur. Saya hanya khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Anda," Lindir berkata dari balik pintu yang terkunci.

"Aku...baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar. Sekarang pergilah."

Baik-baik saja. Ha-ha-ha. Itu lelucon paling tidak lucu yang pernah didengarnya.

Lindir terdengar melangkah pergi menyusuri lorong, meninggalkan Erestor di dalam kamarnya tanpa tahu dalam keadaan bagaimana sang _chief advisor._

Sepeninggal Lindir, Erestor berdiri dan dengan enggan mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan jubah resmi longgar warna hitam yang biasa dikenakannya dan...selalu mendapat kritik dari Glor...

Erestor menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat untuk mengenyahkan nama itu dari benaknya. Untuk mengalihkan pikiran, dia menatap lurus ke cermin berbingkai yang ada di hadapannya. Cermin itu memantulkan tanpa ampun bayangan seorang peri kurus bertampang suram, berambut segelap langit di waktu malam dengan sepasang mata kelam yang memerah, bekas menangis semalam, lengkap dengan sisa aliran air mata di pipinya. Erestor menghela nafas panjang. Dipandanginya bayangan dirinya untuk beberapa saat dengan sorot mata yang sulit dimaknai, kemudian dia tertawa kering dan sinis. Dirinya terlihat amat menyedihkan dan tanpa harapan. Pantas saja seorang kesatria yang begitu gagah dan penuh energi kehidupan memutuskan untuk...

Ah. Lagi-lagi pikiran itu datang menganggunya. Kali ini Erestor buru-buru membasuh mukanya sampai hampir membasahi bagian depan jubahnya. Setelahnya, dia merasa sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya sudah tak ada lagi bekas air mata, meski matanya masih agak merah. Dia lalu berputar menghadap ke cermin, mencoba terlihat tenang dan serius, seperti biasa. Dan itu tidak sulit. Sekali lagi dia mengenakan topeng keacuhan yang sudah lama dibiarkannya terlepas sejak hubungannya dengan Glorfindel berkembang. Untuk saat ini dia betul-betul membutuhkan topeng itu. Sebuah penyamaran, benteng terakhir yang digunakan untuk melindungi sekeping hati yang merintih di dalamnya.

Erestor memandangi bayangannya sekali lagi dan ia puas melihatnya. Yang tampak kini adalah seorang _chief advisor_ yang selalu terlihat kalem dan tak tergoyahkan, yang seolah dapat memikul seluruh Imladris di bahunya. Sorot matanya sudah kembali dingin seperti semula. Wajahnya membeku dalam ekspresi kaku yang sudah sangat dikuasainya. Setelah menghitung sampai sepuluh dan menarik nafas, dia membuka pintu. Siap untuk keluar menghadapi dunia, apapun yang terjadi.

~*~

Ketika dia akhirnya muncul di ruang makan untuk sarapan, Elrond, Glorfindel dan si kembar sudah selesai sarapan dan telah meninggalkan ruang makan, hal yang sangat disyukuri oleh Erestor. Dia belum siap untuk menghadapi tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari si kembar, sorot mata kelabu Elrond yang senantiasa dapat menerobos hatinya yang paling dalam dan terutama...sepasang mata biru bercahaya Glorfindel, apapun emosi yang tersirat di sana.

Erestor menyantap sisa-sisa hidangan yang ada tanpa protes, lidahnya hampir tak merasakan apa saja yang sudah dimakannya. Pikirannya melayang-layang. Entah bagaimana selalu kembali pada sesosok peri berambut emas dengan wajah paling rupawan yang pernah dilihatnya dan warrior paling perkasa sekaligus periang dan seolah tak kenal takut. Sosok yang sangat...atau pernah...dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati...Masihkah dia mencintai peri satu itu? Sepertinya iya. Kalau tidak, tak mungkin hatinya sesakit ini setelah Glorfindel mencampakkannya...

Erestor merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi dia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk mengenyahkan Glorfindel dari benaknya saja dia tak mampu. Seakan tenaganya telah terkuras habis.

Sebuah sentuhan ringan di bahunya membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Lindir berdiri di sebelahnya dengan tampang cemas.

"Lord Erestor, Lord Elrond menunggu Anda di ruang kerjanya," ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Erestor cepat-cepat mengusap mata sebelum air matanya meleleh keluar dan menjatuhkan martabatnya di depan sang _minstrel_.

"Oh ya. Aku akan segera ke sana," balasnya singkat.

Erestor lalu bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari ruang makan diikuti oleh Lindir yang masih terlihat agak bingung. Hidangan di piringnya baru dimakan seperempat.

~*~

Erestor mencelupkan pena bulunya ke tinta hitam dan menggoreskan kalimat-kalimat dalam paragraf terakhir surat terakhir yang harus ditulisnya hari ini. Dia meletakkan pena bulunya dan membiarkan tinta di atas perkamen itu mengering sebelum menggulung surat tersebut, menumpuknya bersama segunung surat yang telah diselesaikannya. Erestor menekuk-nekuk buku-buku jarinya yang terasa pegal dan menggerakkan punggungnya yang kaku. Hari yang cukup berat. Banyak sekali surat resmi yang harus ditulisnya untuk kemudian ditandatangani oleh Elrond, beberapa _draft_ perjanjian yang harus dipelajari sampai ke pasal-pasal yang paling remeh sekalipun, bertubi-tubi pelayan dan guardian datang melaporkan ini dan itu yang mesti dicatat dan dicarikan solusi kalau perlu. Belum lagi mengoreksi pekerjaan rumah si kembar dan menyusun soal-soal untuk ujian mereka besok...yang ini nanti saja dikerjakannya sesudah makan siang. Pendeknya, sepagian itu Erestor betul-betul tersekap di ruang kerjanya dengan tumpukan perkamen, kertas dan buku-buku.

Namun, ia bersyukur juga karenanya. Pekerjaaan, sebanyak dan sesulit apapun, tak pernah gagal mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang sesungguhnya masih mengembara dalam benaknya. Erestor selalu berkonsentrasi penuh jika sudah berhadapan dengan tugas-tugasnya dan untuk sementara dia bisa meloloskan diri dari kenangan yang ingin sekali dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Dan kini begitu sebagian besar pekerjaannya sudah selesai, ada semacam ruang yang kosong di hatinya yang mulai diisi dengan bayangan-bayangan yang menyesakkan dada, yang...sungguh ia berharap, takkan pernah terjadi.

Dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagunya, tanpa bisa dielakkan, Erestor kembali mengarungi aliran waktu, mengembalikan ingatannya ke masa-masa sebelum hari itu. Dan pada seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih bertahta di hatinya.

Glorfindel.

Nama yang terasa nyaman meluncur dari lidahnya. Nama yang demikian akrab dengannya. Nama yang dahulu kerap menimbulkan getar-getar yang tak dapat dijelaskan, mengirimkan perasaan berbunga ke seluruh tubuhnya, meluapkan segala cinta dan kasih sayang yang sudah sekian lama terkurung dalam penjara hatinya yang terkunci rapat. Nama yang sama kini juga membuat hatinya perih bagaikan ditoreh dalam-dalam dengan pedang jika mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan oleh si empunya nama terhadap dirinya malam itu.

Erestor tak pernah membayangkan walau hanya sekali bahwa dirinya akan dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam pesona dan daya tarik Glorfindel yang demikian kuat. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, keduanya sudah menjalin saling pengertian yang baik. Untuk beberapa abad mereka menjadi sahabat karib, dua penasihat paling andal yang ada di Imladris sekaligus tangan kanan dan teman baik Elrond. Namun, benih-benih ketertarikan yang rupanya sudah muncul sejak lama tak dapat dimusnahkan begitu saja. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, rasa saling membutuhkan dan keterikatan antara mereka berdua berkembang jauh melampaui ikatan persahabatan paling erat yang pernah ada. Entah siapa yang merasakan perubahan itu lebih dulu, yang jelas, keduanya tanpa bisa mengingkari, diam-diam jatuh dalam perasaan cinta terhadap yang lain.

Erestor ingat betul, masa-masa itu sungguh berat bagi dirinya dan Glorfindel. Terlanjur mengikrarkan diri cuma sebagai sahabat, mereka jadi sama-sama mencoba menindas cinta murni yang baru tumbuh itu. Berkali-kali ada saja kejadian yang menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka tak tahan atau nyaris saja kelepasan untuk memproklamirkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Sampai di sini, bibir Erestor melekuk sedikit membentuk sekilas senyum pahit.

Kemudian setelah cukup lama saling menyiksa diri, Elrond yang gemas melihat mereka berdua turun tangan. Dia dan Celebrian dengan segala upaya berhasil meyakinkan Erestor dan Glorfindel bahwa mereka sebetulnya telah saling jatuh cinta, bahwa memiliki perasaan itu wajar saja dan mendorong mereka untuk berani menghadapi dan mengakuinya. Usaha Elrond dan Celebrian berbuah manis. Kedua sahabat mereka itu kemudian secara terbuka menyatakan perasaan masing-masing dan selanjutnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hubungan mereka berlangsung dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan keceriaan. Mereka seakan sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki dan melengkapi. Glorfindel dengan pembawaannya yang ekstrovert dan Erestor yang introvert. Glorfindel yang kesatria tangguh dan Erestor yang tipe pelajar sejati. Mereka saling menularkan karakter mereka pada pasangannya. Glorfindel misalnya, jadi lebih bertanggung jawab dan serius setelah berhubungan dengan Erestor. Sebaliknya, dia mengajari Erestor untuk lebih terbuka, periang dan menikmati hidup. Di bawah restu seluruh penghuni Imladris, mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi, saling mencintai, ideal dan rasanya tak mungkin terpisahkan sampai akhir dari Arda.

Ironisnya, justru salah seorang dari mereka yang mengakhiri segalanya. Dengan cara yang tak terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Erestor begitu terhanyut dalam lamunannya sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau Glorfindel sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Erestor."

Lamat-lamat suara bariton milik peri di depannya itu menjangkau kesadaran Erestor, menyentakkannya ke alam nyata. Dan dia berjengit kaget melihat peri yang untuk saat ini sangat ingin dihindarinya.

Untuk beberapa saat terjadi pertentangan diam-diam antara kedua peri itu. Erestor yang sedang berada dalam keadaan lengah, luput mengenakan topengnya, memperlihatkan betapa hancur perasaannya, remuk redam hatinya yang tergambar dari ekspresi terluka di wajahnya, sorot matanya yang pilu dan...bibirnya yang berkerut seolah menahan sakit. Glorfindel sampai tak kuat melihat mata Erestor yang nanar tanpa gairah hidup. Dia memalingkan wajah dengan perasaan bersalah yang makin besar menggumpal di dada. Dialah yang telah menyebabkan Erestor menjadi seperti ini. Dan...mengapa melihat Erestor dalam keadaan terpuruk membangkitkan kepedihan yang sama di hatinya? Benarkah memang sudah tak ada perasaan apapun yang tersisa di sana? Glorfindel tak sanggup menjawabnya. Lebih baik dia menghadapi Balrog lagi ketimbang mesti menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri penderitaan yang dialami Erestor.

"Apa lagi?" Akhirnya Erestor berhasil mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyahut dingin. Meski keberadaan Glorfindel dan auranya yang kuat membuatnya merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

"Aku...hanya ingin menyerahkan laporan patroli..." Glorfindel tidak terdengar semantap biasanya.

Erestor menerima sebundel kertas yang diulurkan Glorfindel, lalu kala melihat peri satu itu masih berdiri ragu-ragu di depannya, dia setengah menghardik, "Masih ada lagi?"

Meski dahulu Erestor terkenal galak, Glorfindel tetap saja terkejut mendengar nada suara Erestor yang mengandung permusuhan.

"Aku juga...mau memastikan...apa kau...baik-baik saja..." Glorfindel ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai. Kau bertanya tentang kabar seseorang yang baru saja kau campakkan? Bodoh sekali, Glorfindel...

Dan reaksi Erestor sudah bisa diperkirakan.

"Oh...begitu. Baik sekali kau," kebencian dan sakit hati mewarnai setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Erestor. "Aku...kurasa aku tidak kurang suatu apa. Kau hanya mematahkan hatiku dan kukira itu bukan masalah besar, bukan begitu?"

Glorfindel terpaku sejenak mendengarnya. Baru saja dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Erestor sudah berkata separuh memerintah dengan suara tajam, "Pergi."

"Erestor..."

"Pergi!"

Erestor membuang muka, jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia tak ingin melihat Glorfindel lagi. Sementara Glorfindel yang tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Erestor, memutuskan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya. Tidak selagi amarah Erestor masih membara. Karena itulah Glorfindel berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang kerja. Sepeninggalnya, Erestor terkulai lemas di kursinya. Konfrontasi yang tak diharapkannya barusan telah menguras energinya, membuatnya letih secara emosional. Dia menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan dan mengeluh pelan, bertanya pada Valar, mengapa ini semua harus terjadi padanya.

~*~

Dan malam itu, Erestor tak dapat memejamkan matanya. Sudah beberapa jam dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang kini terasa kosong, berbalik dan berguling ke segala arah tanpa bisa membawa dirinya ke alam mimpi yang mungkin lebih menyenangkan. Sekali lagi dia membalikkan tubuh, mencari daerah yang dingin di bantalnya dan memandang kosong dalam kegelapan kamarnya yang terasa kian menekan.

Tepat satu malam Glorfindel mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tepat di kamar ini. Di tempat tidur yang sama ketika mereka sedang berbaring bersisian.

Masih jelas terbayang di benak Erestor ketika Glorfindel malam itu terlihat begitu serius ingin bicara dengannya. Beberapa hari sebelumnya Erestor memang sudah merasakan bahwa Glorfindel agak lebih pendiam dari biasa, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia menjaga jarak, menolak secara halus untuk menunjukkan kemesraan di depan umum dan perhatiannya jauh berkurang. Erestor jadi bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang terjadi pada kekasihnya. Dan jawabannya ternyata sangat menyakitkan dan mengejutkannya.

Sesuai dengan sifatnya yang tak banyak basa-basi, Glorfindel langsung meminta maaf padanya kemudian, dengan seulas senyum pahit di bibirnya yang merah menghiasi wajahnya yang saking tampannya bisa membuat Erestor berhenti bernafas, dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin berpisah dengan Erestor.

Reaksi pertama Erestor sewaktu mendengarnya adalah terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian setelah otaknya mencerna kata-kata Glorfindel yang amat menyentakkan itu, dia menanyakan alasan Glorfindel mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan jawaban Glorfindel makin membuatnya bingung dan kecewa.

Glorfindel berkata bahwa pada dasarnya dia adalah tipe peri yang bebas dan tak ingin diikat, sementara hubungan mereka sudah berjalan terlalu lama dari yang diharapkannya. Dia juga menyatakan bahwa dirinya dan Erestor sudah demikian lengket sampai-sampai peri lain mengidentifikasi mereka hanya sebagai pasangan, satu kesatuan, bukannya sebagai individu yang mempunyai karakter sendiri-sendiri.

Erestor hanya tercenung saja mendengar alasan Glorfindel. Jadi...kebersamaan dan keeratan mereka selama ini adalah beban bagi Glorfindel? Baiklah...jika dengan mengakhiri hubungan mereka Glorfindel akan lebih berbahagia, dia dengan sukarela akan menendang dirinya keluar dari kehidupan Glorfindel, meski dunianya hancur berantakan. Dia rela menanggung penderitaannya asalkan Glorfindel bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan lebih baik, bebas dari apa yang disebutnya sebagai ikatan. Mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri.

Dan setelah kesepakatan yang dibuat dengan persetujuan kedua belah pihak, Glorfindel meninggalkan Erestor, kembali ke kamar lamanya tanpa tahu bahwa dia telah memporak-porandakan hidup peri yang amat sangat mencintainya itu dalam sekejap. Erestor tidaklah setegar apa yang ditunjukkannya di luar. Meski dia mengiyakan saja keputusan Glorfindel untuk berpisah, hatinya merana dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia menangis habis-habisan di kamarnya. Jatuh dalam jurang kesedihan yang gelap nan nelangsa, di mana tak ada satu kerlip cahaya pun terlihat.

Erestor salah besar kalau dia mengira bahwa luka yang dihunjamkan Glorfindel itu tidak akan begitu parah.

Kenyataan membuktikan sebaliknya. Sakitnya jauh lebih dalam dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Jauh sekali melampaui segala kepedihan yang telah mewarnai perjalanan hidupnya. Mempengaruhinya dengan hebat, memunahkan harapannya yang pernah menjulang tinggi dan membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan gairah untuk hidup. Rasanya tak ada kata yang betul-betul tepat untuk melukiskan apa yang dialaminya. Takkan ada.

Glorfindel telah menjangkaunya ke sudut yang semula dipikirnya tiada yang dapat menyelusup ke sana. Dengan pembawaannya yang menarik, optimismenya, kegembiraan yang ditularkan padanya dan terutama cintanya yang besar dia sanggup mendekati, melunakkan hati Erestor yang sudah dibiarkannya membeku selama berabad-abad. Bagaikan es yang meleleh kena pancaran terik Anor.

Dan ketika Glorfindel yang menyakitinya, tak heran jika kehancuran yang ditimbulkannya berlipat ganda. Kebahagiaan Erestor telah dipasrahkannya ke tangan Glorfindel dan Glorfindel mencampakkannya. Apalagi yang bisa diharapkan? Menyusun kembali serpihan-serpihan hati yang terserak butuh waktu yang tak terbatas.

Erestor berbalik sekali lagi, berbaring miring ke kiri kini. Dia tak ingin menghadapkan muka pada sisi kanan tempat tidur yang biasanya ditiduri oleh Glorfindel. Rasanya masih sulit untuk menerima bahwa malam itu dia harus kembali dalam kesendirian setelah sekian lama menghabiskan hari-hari berdua.

Oh Elbereth, bisiknya lirih dalam nada yang hampir menyerupai sebuah doa khidmat. Matanya memandang ke arah jendelanya yang tirainya tidak tertutup sempurna sehingga ia dapat memandangi langit malam yang gelap bertabur bintang. Dalam diam ia memohon, pada bintang-bintang, pada keheningan malam, pada Ithil yang bertahta dalam purnamanya...pada siapa saja...untuk memberitahukan bagaimana caranya mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyergapnya karena rasa itu seolah tak mau pergi. Demi Valar, dia telah mencoba untuk melupakan Glorfindel, menyingkirkannya dari ingatannya...tapi dia tak bisa...Semakin dia berusaha melupakan Glorfindel, kian lekat bayangan peri itu menyusup ke setiap detik hidupnya, ke setiap helaan nafasnya.

Dia mengeluh pelan. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa sudah menjadi nasibnya untuk selamanya berada dalam kesepian. Bahkan namanya pun mengisyaratkan demikian. Erestor. _Lone namer. _

Seharusnya dia belajar dari pengalaman terdahulu bahwa tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang tanpa suatu saat melepaskannya pergi. Seharusnya dia tetap berada dalam tembok tebal pertahanannya yang melindungi hatinya yang rapuh. Bukan tanpa alasan dia dulu membangun tembok itu. Masa lalunya yang pahit telah mengajarkannya untuk menekan perasaannya yang terluka dan menyembunyikannya di balik sepotong topeng keacuhan. Seharusnya dia tidak segampang itu menyerahkan hatinya pada seseorang, sekali lagi hanya untuk disakiti. Apa belum cukup segebung penderitaan, gelombang berbahaya yang bolak-balik menyerangnya, menghimpitnya sampai ke titik pertahanan terakhirnya? Dia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kau adalah seorang _advisor_, Erestor. Namun, mengapa kau tidak bisa mengambil hikmah dari semua yang telah terjadi dalam hidupmu?

Erestor mengejapkan mata. Dikiranya dia akan menangis, tapi dengan terkejut disadarinya bahwa air matanya tak mau keluar. Dia sudah tak dapat menangis lagi.

Untuk beberapa saat dia terpaku dengan pikiran kosong. Lalu lamat-lamat dalam hatinya terbentuk suatu tekad, apapun yang terjadi, seberapa dahsyat Glorfindel melantakkannya, dia takkan memohon pada peri itu untuk kembali padanya. Tak sepatah katapun yang menandakan bahwa dia membutuhkan Glorfindel dalam hidupnya akan sempat terucap dari mulutnya. Tidak akan.

Biarlah Glorfindel pergi, meraih hidupnya sendiri, kebebasan dan impiannya. Nyata-nyata mereka sudah tidak berada dalam perahu yang sama. Daripada tenggelam bersama, lebih baik salah satu harus mengalah. Tidak, dia takkan menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak juga Glorfindel. Bukankah orang yang bijak tahu kapan saatnya harus melepaskan seseorang yang dicintai ? Dan dia tak ingin ada penyesalan lagi. Cukuplah kali ini saja dia merasakan lagi perih yang mencekik itu. Lagipula, batin Erestor, dia masih punya harga diri. Mau dikemanakan mukanya jika dia bersikap seolah-olah tak dapat hidup tanpa Glorfindel?

Berpikir sampai di situ, Erestor jadi agak lebih tenang. Ia memang tak tahu mana yang lebih baik : mencintai seseorang untuk kemudian ditinggalkan setelah semusim mengecap kebahagiaan ataukah tak usah mencintai sama sekali agar tak perlu merasakan kekosongan saat ditinggalkan. Namun, yang pasti, yang diinginkan Erestor sekarang hanyalah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Istirahat sejenak, sebentar saja walau dalam keadaan pecah berkeping. Agar ketika dia terbangun esok pagi, ia dapat melanjutkan hidupnya seolah yang kemarin itu tak pernah benar-benar terjadi. Agar ketika dia memandangi Anor terbit besok, dia akan bisa bernafas dengan lebih ringan.

_Just let me rest in pieces._

_Rest in pieces._

SELESAI


End file.
